Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Ancient Ruins, Trials, and Biometal
by Ace Neptune
Summary: When Ace and his team arrive on an unknown world they find ancient ruins that hide a hidden power. 13 of the members must conquer their own trials on their own to acquire a new power. Will they succeed or die trying? Elements from Megaman ZX, and Fire Emblem Fates included.
1. Chapter 1

An unknown world

As the Spirit Force on their ship flew between worlds they descended onto a world that was composed of Ancient Ruins.

(Megaman Zero 3-Prismatic)

"What can you tell us about this place Anna?" Ace asked as he turned to their Operator.

"I'm not sure myself Ace if I had more data on this place then I would be able to find out more." Anna said now sporting a visor over her eyes while typing on the monitor. "Can you do some scouting for us?" She asked.

"You got it! Transport the others to my location when I give the all clear." Ace said standing on the warp pad.

"Understood. All members standby for transfer." Anna said activating the warp pad. "Transfer!" She said warping Ace onto the world.

Ace then teleported to the ground as he saw various ruins, plants, and trees scattered around.

"This must've been a jungle before these ruins were built." Ace muttered to himself.

"Oooooy Ace, you still alive?" Kagura asked through the comm in his ear.

"Hear you loud and clear Kagura. I'm beginning the expedition now." Ace said as he began to explore the jungle ruins.

(Esperanto-Mythos Ver.-Megaman Zero 4)

As Ace began his trek he came across a ruin that showed 10 symbols. They were depicted in order as followed, A Scythe, Fairy Wings, A Tiger Symbol, Twin Daggers, a Naginata and Katana, A pendant, A test tube, a clawed gauntlet, The Four Guardians Weapons, and Breidablik with an Omega Symbol in it.

"Anna, are you seeing this?" Ace asked through the comm.

"Crystal Ace I'll send the others your way." Anna said.

"Alright, I'm going in." Ace said entering the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Ruins and Symbols

After Ace entered the ruins the others were warped right next to him as he looked at ten corridors that had the same symbols above em' that he saw outside.

"What is this place?" Azura asked looking around.

"I'm not sure but I'm sensing powerful energy signatures through these entryways." Leviathan said examining the ten entryways.

Roy tried to enter the one that had Breidablik with the Omega symbol behind it but was knocked back.

"Roy! Are you alright?" Linde asked as she kneeled down to him.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but I think these barriers only allow certain people through." Roy said looking at the barrier that erected before disappearing.

"I wonder…" Ace muttered as he walked to the corridor that had the Breidablik and Omega symbol on it as no barrier appeared and barred him from entering. "I see it seems most of us will have to go it alone from here. Al you take the corridor with the Scythe, Jago the Tiger, Stoj the Fairy wings, Maya the Twin Daggers, Hisako the Naginata and Katana, Azura the pendant, Mari the test tube, Papalne the clawed gauntlet, Guardians the symbol with your weapons depicted, and I'll take this one." He instructed as the ones he called out entered their respective corridors as he entered his while the remaining members waited for them to come back safely.


	3. Chapter 3

Trial of the Treasure Fighter

As soon as Al stepped into her corridor she found herself in a familiar area.

"Aren't these...the silent ice roads?" Al asked herself as she looked around.

"Welcome Treasure Fighter or should I say Grim Reaper?" A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there? Where are you?!" Al demanded as she drew her Scythe.

"Hehehehe. Make it to the end of this area and you'll find out." The mysterious voice said as it laughed.

"Wait! ...Dammit. Well, guess I better get started." Al said to herself as she began trekking through the silent ice roads.

Al fought her way through the monsters that inhabited the area she explored back on her world. When she made it to the end, a flash of light occured as she was shocked to see herself standing in front of her but there was something different. The other Al's hair was an icy blue, her eyes were silver, her clothes and cape were white, and her Scythe was made of Pure Ice.

"Who are you?" Al asked the figure in front of her.

"I'm you or I could say your shadow, I know everything about you including your past life as a member of the Magic Lion Corps." The other Al said smiling before putting on a serious face. "Let's get straight to the point, the reason I led you and your friends here is to test your strength to see if you have what it takes to wield the relics that each of us guard." She said as she readied her scythe.

"I see, alright, I'll take you on and the treasure will be mine!" Al said readying her scythe as well.

(LOZ TP: Blizzetta Second Half)

"Ice Slasher!" Al shouted launching a wave of Ice as her shadow did the same.

The two Al's charged at each other and clashed scythes. As they fought, Al? caught her off guard and knocked Al down as she stood over her.

"Is this really the best you got? How can you help protect your friends when you're not even strong enough?" Al? asked before she saw an aura gather around Al that pushed her back. "What the?" She asked in shock as she saw the real Al stand back up.

"So what if I'm weak I will do what it takes to protect my friends and collect all of the treasures in the world with them no matter what!" Al shouted as she dashed towards her shadow and appeared behind her as she fell down.

"I am...impressed. Cronus's Scythe is your's now." The shadow said before she disappeared.

The area around Al turned back to normal as she saw a scythe on a pedestal and approached it. As soon as she picked it up she began to glow as her appearance change. Her hair was flowing down with her bangs in the front, her combat boots changed to high heel boots, her skirt was now knee length, and her shirt connected her sleeves. She was now Al the Goddess of Treasure.

"Wow. Wait till Ace and the others see this." Al said to herself as she headed back to the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Trial of the Fairy

When Stoj stepped through her corridor she found herself in a place that she called home.

"These are…the Belfer Islands." Stoj said as she looked around.

"Welcome Stoj the Fairy or Moody Beast, whichever you prefer. Hehehe." A mysterious voice said as it laughed.

"Who's there? Come out and face me, coward!" Stoj said pulling out her spellbook.

"Make it to the end and maybe you'll find out." The voice said as it faded away.

"Alright, let's do this!" Stoj said as she began flying through her home and fought her way through her fellow fae and made it to the end.

When Stoj made it to the end a flash of light appeared and there stood another Stoj floating in front of her. She had dark green hair, purple eyes, a black and silver dress, black shoes, and a dark blue spellbook.

"Who are you?" Stoj asked.

"I am you and you are me….now shall we begin?" The other Stoj asked as she prepared to fight.

"Bring it on! I won't lose." Stoj said preparing to fight as well.

(Dark Witch 2-Duel!)

" **Cyclone Tornado!** " The two Stoj's shouted summoning a cyclone towards each other until they hit and canceled out and sent Stoj flying back.

"Come on, don't tell me that's all you got? How can you protect your big brother if something were to happen to him." The other Stoj said before she was blown back by an unknown attack.

"I will protect Ace even if it costs me my life! **Get Crushed! Gravity!** " Stoj chanted as a purple dome covered the shadow Stoj, crushing her.

"Well done, you deserved to be called the leader of the Fae, Brynhildr is now yours." The shadow said as it disappeared and the area turned back to normal as Stoj saw a purple book with black markings floating on the pedestal.

Stoj flew over to it and grabbed hold as her body glowed and her outfit began to change. Ribbons appeared around her arms, the sleeves of her dress fitted onto her and extended up to her knuckles, her dress covered her shoes, and she now had a small tiara on her head. She was now Stoj the Fairy Sage.

"Guess it's time to head back." Stoj said to herself as she headed back to the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Trial of the Tiger Warrior

When Jago stepped into his Corridor he finds himself in a temple where he used to meditate.

"This is...the tiger's lair, and yet...it is not." Jago said as he looked through the hallowed halls of his home.

"Impressive to see through this illusion Warrior of the Tiger Spirit." A mysterious voice said as a flash of light appeared and there stood another Jago. "My shadow…" Jago muttered to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Let's see if you have the power to overcome Gargos's will, Hehehe." The voice said as it faded away.

"Very well, let's begin." Jago said as he punched his fist into his palm as his eyes glowed and got into a fighting stance. Meanwhile, Shadow Jago was looking away as he spread his palms downward and turned his head behind him as he raised his right hand as it glowed a dark aura.

(Killer Instinct-Herald of Gargos)

" **Ready...Fight!** "

Jago got the first hit in by dealing a five hit combo knocking Shadow Jago back a bit but retaliated by firing a dark Endouken at him.

" **Endouken!** " Jago shouted after he dodged the dark Endouken and fired his own hitting the shadow face on putting him in the danger zone.

Jago ended it with style as he did his ultra combo and finished off the shadow with his ultimate by slashing at him three times in which the third hit launches him into the air as Jago chases him and knocks him back down. He then summoned a large fireball and launched it at the shadow as he landed on the ground and looked at the shadow with his arms crossed in disappointment.

"Well done warrior, you have finally overcome your dark side, therefore you have earned the right to wield Raijinto. Farewell Warrior of the Tiger." The voice said as Shadow Jago disappeared causing the corridor to turn back to normal as Jago saw a Katana cloaked in Lightning floating on the pedestal as he approached it. When Jago grabbed it a tattoo of a dragon etched onto the right side of his torso and right arm is it was cloaked in lightning, while his left side cloaked in fire.

"This power shall allow me to help Ace even more. Thank you." Jago said as he headed back to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Trial of the Eternal Child

As Hisako stepped into the corridor she found herself in her home, the Village of Whispers.

"(My...Home)". Hisako muttered as she leaned on her father's naginata.

"Welcome Hisako the Eternal Child." The mysterious voice said.

"(Reveal yourself or I will devour you)". Hisako threatened as a flash of light occurred and looked to see herself from the time she defended her village from bandits. Her younger self had short hair, a red kimono, and a flower in her hair.

"Can you overcome your dark past and leave your rage behind? We shall see. Hehehe." The mysterious voice said as it laughed and faded away.

"(I will devour you)". Hisako said preparing to fight her younger self.

(Killer Instinct-Village of Whispers)

Hisako started by slicing through her younger self in front and behind and slashed at her with her naginata in wide arcs. She then screeched out and took possession of the other Hisako's body, breaking her from the inside. The other Hisako was on her last legs as the real Hisako finished her off by summoning the fallen ones of her village and drag the younger Hisako into the ground.

" **STAGE ULTRA!** "

" **BURIED** "

"Well done Eternal Child, your father's sword awaits you, take it and you will be purified into a stronger form." The mysterious voice said as it faded away and the corridor turned back to normal to show a Katana with kanji symbols etched onto the blade floating on the pedestal.

Hisako grabbed the handle as the naginata disappeared and her body was engulfed in a bright light. As the light faded her appearance drastically changed. Her hair was short and had a headband with a golden flower on it, she had sode shoulder armor on her left and right shoulders, suneate shin guards, a black and gold dress, gold eyes, and a golden aura around her body. She was now Shin Hisako the True Eternal Child.

"(Now that I am purified I will not have to worry about hurting my friends)". Hisako said as she left the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Trial of the Beastkin

As Papelne entered her corridor, she found herself home in the city of Ports-math.

"Is this...home?" Papelne asked herself before she shook her head. "No it may look like it but its not the home I'm familiar with."

"Right you are my dear." A male voice said as Papelne turned to it and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Papa? Is that you?" Papelne asked the familiar man.

"Not quite young one, I only took this form so that I may talk with you." The man said.

"O-Okay." Papelne said as she and the man disguised as her father went to sit down.

"I must ask you this, do you think that beastmen and humans can coexist peacefully?" The man asked.

"Well after meeting Ace and the others, I consider them my family, and Ace doesn't care if I'm a beastkin or not because he sees me as an equal so I think there's a chance." Papelne said.

"Wise words young one, that's all I needed to hear, you pass the trial, go forth and claim the beastrune that lies beyond here for it will allow you to transform into the animal you represent." The man said as he faded into golden sparkles.

"Thank you, sir." Papelne said as the room around her turned back to normal as she saw a dual colored orb that was Light Blue and Dark Blue.

She grabbed it as it changed her into a wolf, she still had her clothes on and her gauntlet was added onto all four of her paws. She then turned back to normal as she held the orb in her hand and saw her appearance changed, her hair became longer, her pupils were slitten, and her hands were more humanlike.

"Time to head back and rejoin the others." Papelne said as she left while throwing the orb up and catching it.


	8. Chapter 8

Trial of the Researcher

When Mari stepped into her corridor she found herself in Pasta Sandland.

"Didn't expect to find myself here. Uwehehe." Mari said drunkenly to herself as she laughed.

"Glad you could make it young researcher." A mysterious female voice said as Mari turned to it and widened her eyes in surprise.

"U-Urken?!" Mari exclaimed eyes wide as she saw her fellow researcher standing before her. She had long teal hair in a ponytail, a green and red fur coat over a black jumpsuit, black boots with fur, and held a syega embedded axe with a glowing edge.

"Not quite I took this form so I can challenge you in combat, I do find it interesting though." The person disguised as Urken said. "Now, shall we begin?" She asked preparing to fight.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Mari said as she activated her gauntlet.

(Dark Witch 2-Duel!)

" **Danger Medicine!** " Mari shouted firing a pink plasma ball at the Fake Urken but she dodged and attempted to strike Mari with her axe but she was able to dodge.

"Nice try, hope you like this! **Black Matter!** " Mari shouted as she summoned a black portal damaging the fake Urken as she was now kneeling on the ground.

"Well done, Dimensional Researcher, go on ahead and take the divine shield Aegis, and the substance Orichalcum as I'm sure they will help you and your friends." The fake Urken said as the room turned back to normal and Mari saw the Aegis Shield and Orichalcum and approached.

When Mari grabbed the Aegis Shield, her gauntlet glowed as it fused with the Aegis Shield, and when she grabbed the Orichalcum, her gauntlet scanned it and absorbed into it.

"Item replication for Orichalcum now available." Her gauntlet spoke in a computerized female voice.

"This will definitely come in handy. Hehehe." Mari said as she laughed while heading back to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Trial of the Songstress

When Azura stepped into her corridor she found herself in the Nestrian Opera house and was shocked to see her son Shigure.

"Shigure?" Azura asked her son as he turned to her and smiled.

"Not quite, though I may look like him, I am entirely somebody else." The person disguised as Shigure said.

"Why do you take this form?" Azura asked.

"I am here to unlock your true potential as a Songstress and help you advance to the Diva Class." The Fake Shigure said. "Now, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, let us begin." Azura said as she walked out onto the stage and began to perform all three verses of her song.

" **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb. In the white light, a hand reaches through, A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two,**  
 **Waking dreams fade away, Embrace the brand-new day. Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, The light scatters to the sky above, Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone, Lost in thoughts all alone. Embrace the dark you call a home, Gaze upon an empty, white throne, A legacy of lies, A familiar disguise, Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, The black pillar cracks beneath its weight, Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone, Lost in thoughts all alone.**  
 **The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow, All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow, Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow, Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose. A burdened heart sinks into the ground, A veil falls away without a sound, Not day nor night, wrong nor right**  
 **For truth and peace, you fight, Sing with me a song of silence and blood**  
 **The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud, Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride, Can no one hear my cry. You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore, just out of reach, Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves.** " Azura sang as the water flowed around her and her clothes began to glow. She had gold linings on her dress and chest, her headband looked more tiara like, and long clips on it, her white gloves became open sleeves and she was now wearing water blue sleeves and had a golden choker on her neck with her pendant on it.

"Well done, Princess of Valla, may this new power help you on your journey." The fake Shigure said as he faded away.

"Thank you, even though you weren't Shigure it was still good to see you." Azura said as she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Trial of the last Night Guard

When Maya stepped into her corridor, she found herself in the City of the Dawn.

"So this must be a trial to test me, correct?" Maya asked as she drew her daggers and looked to the sky.

"Correct, now then...will you be able to face the opponent I prepared?" The voice asked as a flash of light occurred and there stood her maternal twin sister.

"Mira!" Maya shouted.

"Don't be fooled, though she may look like your sister she is merely a replica of the original to test you." The voice said as it faded away.

"Very well, then I shall fight to prove my strength!" Maya said as she drew her daggers preparing to fight.

(Killer Instinct Mira-Komplete Dynamic theme)

The fake Mira then began putting on her bracer as she approached and it stuck into her skin.

"Have you confessed your sins?" The fake Mira asked as she prepared to fight.

" **READY...FIGHT!** "

"Morteiro!" Maya shouted as she performed an axe kick on the fake Mira dealing five hits.

"Vampira!" Fake Mira shouted as she retaliated by attacking with her blood.

"Temperance!" Maya shouted throwing the Light Dagger at Mira. "Vengeance!" She shouted again as she also threw her purple dagger at fake Mira stunning her.

"On the Hunt!" Maya shouted as she activated her ultra combo dealing multiple hits as she decided to finish the fake off with her ultimate.

She backflipped away as her daggers attack Fake Mira with minds of their own and clicked together attacking her from behind as she now looked at the ground caught off guard with the daggers underneath her neck as Maya jumped on her causing the daggers to pierce through her neck finishing her off as the daggers flew back to Maya's hands.

" **ULTIMATE** "

"Well done Night Guard, I shall now lift the curse placed on the daggers as they will no longer drain your life force when using them." The voice said as Temperance and Vengeance glowed for a moment then stopped.

"Thank you, and farewell." Maya said as she walked away with her daggers in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Trial of the Four Guardians

As the four guardians entered their corridor they were surprised to find themselves in the Neo Arcadian throne room.

"Are we...back in Neo Arcadia?" Fefnir asked as he looked around.

"According to my sensors were still on the unknown planet." Phantom said.

"So why did this place turn into the Neo Arcadia throne room?" Leviathan asked.

"Most likely to test us for our coming battle with Gargos and his minions." Harpuia theorized.

"That is correct Sage Harpuia. Now then you may be surprised by the opponents you'll be facing." The mysterious voice said as a flash of light occurred and they all disappeared.

With Harpuia

Harpuia was standing on what seems to be a train and was shocked to see someone standing on top of another train. It was a Mutos Panther Reploid with razor sharp claws on his hands and feet, as he had his arms crossed, his tail moved behind him.

"Panter Flauclaws?" Harpuia asked one of his former generals.

"That is correct Lord Harpuia, though I am no longer alive I have been given a chance to test your strength." Panter said.

"Very well then, let's begin!" Harpuia said as he drew his beam swords.

"Let's go." Panter said calmly as he took a fighting stance.

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **Panter Flauclaws**

(Megaman Zero 2-Strong Will)

Panter started by firing crescent-shaped beams at Harpuia who dodged at the last second and did a sonic boom on Panter dealing damage. Panter then jumped on to the train Harpuia was standing on and surged electricity from his body to try and Electrocute Harpuia but He was able to jump onto the other train and emitted a green aura as he began floating in the air. He then dashed back and forth launching large sonic boom waves underneath him at Panter. Then the last sonic boom he fired slice Panter in half.

"Well done Master Harpuia you have passed your trial, farewell, Raaaaaaaorgh!" Panter said before he screamed and flashed white as he began to explode and Harpuia was teleported back to the corridor.

With Fefnir

Fefnir found himself in a familiar desert and saw a tomb with an anubis head pop out from the sand and was shocked to see who came out of it. It was a mutos reploid modeled after Anubis, he had a staff circling around him as he levitated in the air.

"Anubis Necromancess!" Fefnir exclaimed as he looked up at one of his deceased generals.

"Hello Lord Fefnir, I have been brought back from the afterlife to challenge you in a test of strength. Let us begin." Anubis said as his scepter started spinning in a circle in the air.

"Raaaah! Bring it on!" Fefnir roared while pumping his right fist out as he summoned one of his Buster Gauntlets in the other.

 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**

 **Anubis Necromancess VI**

(Megaman Zero 3-Scrapped Beat)

The scepter circled around Anubis as he summoned undead mechaniloids to attack Fefnir put he blasted them with well-aimed buster shots and then hit Anubis thus hitting his weakness as he turned into sand into the ground. He then attempted to attack Fefnir with his coffin but Fefnir kept dodging them. And when Anubis reappeared Fefnir finished him off with a charged shot as it blew a hole in Anubis's body.

"It was an honor, to fight you in combat Lord Fefnir. *Koff* *Gack* Farewell…" Anubis said as he began to explode and Fefnir was warped away.

With Leviathan

As Leviathan warped in, she found herself in a elevator and was shocked to see who stood before. It was a mutos reploid with a bull motif, cooling vents for hands, and emitting a cold mist from them.

"Blizzack?!" Leviathan asked shocked.

"Indeed Mistress Leviathan, I have been brought back from purgatory to battle you in a test of strength." Blizzack said as he waved his arms and Icicles popped out of his ears.

"Very well Blizzack, don't hold back!" Leviathan said as she twirled her halberd and pointed it at him.

 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**

 **Blizzack Staggroff**

(Megaman Zero 3-Scrapped Battle)

Blizzack began by firing a wave of cold air attempting to slow Leviathan down but she swam into the air and fired torpedoes dealing damage to him. Blizzack retaliated by firing icicles at her but she dodged them as she swimmed in the air. Leviathan then appeared above Blizzack as she pointed her spear at him and landed on him, bisecting him in half.

"Forgive me mistress I've held back, but it was an honor to challenge you in combat." Blizzack said before he began to explode and Leviathan warped away.

With Phantom

As Phantom warped in he looked around and found himself in a forest with blocks on the ceiling and the ones he was standing on. He then widened his eyes to see a familiar face in front of him. He was a mutos reploid with a monkey motif, a golden circlet around his head, and a tail with the tip on fire.

"Hanumachine?" Phantom asked.

"Oookie, Oookie, that's right Lord Phantom, I have been brought back to challenge you in combat." Hanumachine said. "Now are you ready Master Phantom?" He asked as he drew his staff and it extended causing both ends to light on fire.

"Let us begin, let's go!" Phantom said as he took a battle stance.

 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**

 **Hanumachine**

(Megaman Zero 1-Crash)

Phantom started by throwing his shurikens at Hanumachine hitting him as he retaliated by doing a fire corkscrew attempting to hit Phantom causing him to bounce off the walls hitting the blocks causing them to shatter. Phantom made clones of himself confusing Hanumachine as he went to attack them but ended up getting sliced in half by Phantom after he hit a fake.

"Well done...Master Phantom. It was truly an honor to face you in battle." Hanumachine said before he began to explode and Phantom warped away.

The four guardians then found themselves back where they started and found their appearances have changed. Their armor was given an upgrade to make it easier for them to fight in other environments besides the ones they were created for.

"Well done guardians, you and all of the others have succeeded, the only one that remains is your leader, and his trial shall be the most difficult." The voice said as it faded away and the four guardians had worried looks on their faces before heading back.


	12. Chapter 12

Trial of the Nephilim Summoner

As Ace stepped through his corridor he found himself in an outer area with what seems to be a part of space in the background with a black hole in the center.

"I commend you for making it this far Ace Neptune, you are the only one who remains to complete the trial." The voice said.

"Who are you? And why have you brought us here?" Ace asked the voice.

"To see if you and your friends are worthy to wield ancient relics of long ago, oh and allow me to introduce myself." The voice said as a flash of light occured and there stood a figure unfamiliar to Ace.

He had a dark helmet on with white antennas on the side with black linings pointing behind him, a red vest, white armor on his legs, red bracers with orange lines on the end on his arms, a crystal on the center of his helmet glowing.

"Who are you?" Ace asked the figure.

"You may call me Omega Zero, a reploid exiled from Neo Arcadia, let's see if you are worthy of my power." Omega said.

"Alright then, I will not lose!" Ace said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ware wa meshia nari! Hahaha!" Omega said as he laughed and threw his left hand behind him causing a ponytail to pop out from the back of his helmet and a white silhouette appeared around him as it grew bigger. The background started flickering as it showed an unfamiliar area.

 **WARNING**  
 **WARNING**

 **Omega Zero**

(Megaman ZX-Cannonball Hard Revenge)

Omega dashed forward and began a triple hit combo but Ace was able to block it with Judgement Bolt but Omega slashed upward causing Judgement Bolt to fly out of his hands as it disappeared and Omega launched a thunder blade beam launching Ace back to hit the wall.

"Aagh!" Ace screamed as he coughed up blood a bit.

"Hmph, is that all you got?" Omega asked.

"No, I'm just getting started!" Ace said as he summoned Hellfire and did a five hit combo on Omega but he only flinched a bit from the attack.

" **Rakkoujin!** " Omega shouted as he punched the ground causing small energy blasts to spread out but Ace was able to dodge it and fired Diamond Dust at Omega but he countered with a Ryuuenjin and fired two charge shots at Ace who deflected it with Gaia's Wrath.

The two charged again as Ace attempted to attack but Omega caught him and threw him at the wall knocking him unconscious.

In Ace's mind

"Is this how it ends for me?" Ace asked himself with a saddened look. "I'm sorry everyone I failed you." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Come on Ace get up!" Al shouted as an Ice Blue orb floated in front of him.

"Al?" Ace asked.

"She's right, you can't give up now!" Papelne yelled as well in the form of a normal blue orb.

"Come on big brother don't be a quitter!" Stoj said in the form of a green orb.

"Are you just gonna let this guy kick your ass?" Kagura asked as a red orb appeared.

"She's right you have face this head on unwavered." Aya said as a neon green orb.

"Please Ace we can't beat Gargos alone without you." Saaya said as a purple orb.

"Everyone…" Ace muttered as he looked and saw transparent images of his other teammates as they nodded their heads and the transparent figure of Guy approached him and held his left hand in both of his.

"You believe in us, so let us believe in you." Guy said as he kissed Ace's hands and he and the others disappeared.

"Everyone...thank you." Ace said.

Omega then saw a wave of light blast him back and saw Ace walk out of the smoke with a blue and red aura around him.

"How did you survive?!" Omega demanded.

"Because of my friend's beliefs in me. Now...let's finish this!" Ace said as he charged at Omega with unwavering resolve. He teleported in front of Omega and sliced through him causing him to explode.

"It is done." Ace said to himself as the corridor turned back to normal as he saw a golden sword with four slots with red gems in them and blades whirring around the edges next to an unfamiliar device.

He walked over and grabbed the sword as his clothes were engulfed in a bright light. He had a cape flowing behind his back with his tattoo on it, Red sleeves with blue ribbons attached to the back, a short-sleeved blue jacket, a gold and silver circlet around his head in place of his goggles. He still had his black shorts, a white scarf around his neck, and his brown combat boots.

He then looked at the weird object and picked it up as he heard a voice.

"My name is Model O, just say Megamerge and my power shall become yours." The voice said as it faded away.

"Well then, time to head back to the others." Ace said as he walked back to the entrance holding Model O and the Omega Yato which replaced Muramasa Masamune.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Everyone regrouped back at the entrance and Ace took notice of how some of his teammates changed and was happy to see Hisako Purified and Jago without any darkness. He then heard a beep in his communicator and saw it was Anna.

"What's up Anna?" Ace asked.

"I have important information to share with you all, I'll warp you back to the ship to fill you in." Anna said as everyone was warped back to the ship.

On the Spirit Crusader

"What's up Anna?" Kagura asked as she crossed her arms.

"Gargos...has arrived on Jago, Maya, and Hisako's earth." Anna said grimly as everyone widened their eyes.

"Well then set a course for their home quickly! This it everyone...the final battle!" Ace said as the ship flew to the Killer Instinct world for the final showdown.


End file.
